percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Fire-Chapter 20
Frozen Fire-Chapter 20 I leaned on the kitchen cabinet, while my sister washed the dishes. We had just finished eating dinner. This scene was all to familiar. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me about?" Nina asked. I heistated at first but eventually I said. "If anything happens to me in the future. I just wanted you to know, that I'm thankful for everything you've done for me. And that I love you." My sister lowered her hands into the water of the sink. She looked straight ahead. Her back was facing me so I couldn't see her expression. "What's this about Chris?" She said without looking at me. "I got into some trouble, it's something that I need to resolve alone. I might not make it out alive, so I spent this few days meeting everyone I love...maybe for the last time." "And your okay with being alone?" "I've always been alone, there's no difference even now-" I stopped myself as a knife flew past me and impaled itself in the cabinet, a few inches beside my face. "Whoa! What the-" I looked at my sister. She hand a knife it her hand and was throwing and catching it expertly as if she had been doing it for years. "You-" I started. "-inherited Dad's mastery over weapons? Yes I did." My sister confirmed my suspicions. "When did you find out?" "A few weeks ago, after a monster attack in this house." I stared at my sister, she had always been this petite girl with a big heart. Now she looked like a warrior, matured,strong and independent. "Okay I don't know what your trying to say, but-" She cut me off again. "What I'm trying to say, Chris, is that your not alone in this." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right." She walked over to me, she took my right arm and showed me a long scar I had on it. "Remember this? This is when you protected me from that hellhound attack." She took my other arm and showed me another scar. "This is when you protect Dellilah." "What are you trying to say Nina?" "What I'm trying to say, that your kindness to us, your selflessness has been literally imprinted on your skin. Along with that, our thanks and our gratitude has been imprinted as well." Then she pulled back my sleeve, revealing the marks I made for every person that has died because of me. "Their memories and your love for them as been imprinted as well. What I'm trying to say is that, you don't just have your strength alone, you have mine, Dellilah's, Dad's, Mom's and Grandma's. Along with any other person you love that have put your life at risk to protect them." "And what if it's not enough?" "Stop it!" "What?" "Stop with this rubbish that your not gonna survive or your not going to win." She looked at me straight in the eye. "You've fought so many battles, hard battles, battles that you might have died. But your alive aren't you?" "Yeah but-" "No buts. I want you to promise me that you'll survive this. I want you to tell me that your going to visit me again, here in this house." She looked down but continue, "promise me the next time I see you, you'll still be alive and not in a casket." She began to sob silently. "After mom..after grandma...I can't bare to be in a funeral anymore..Your my only family now, I don't want to lose you too." "Want about Ben? You've already gotten married right?" "He's kind and I love him." She touched the wedding ring on her finger. "But when I say family, I'm talking about my flesh and blood. I'm talking about you, I've lost every single family member I have....except for you, I don't want you to die to..so please promise me." I looked at sister. Before today, I was scared I would die. Scared that I won't be able to survive. Now it was different, these past few days I've made promises that I may not be able to keep. I felt strength for once, so many people were waiting for me to return. I was going to return, I was going walk into him's lair, and knock him on his butt and save my mother. "I promise Nina." I hugged her tight. Then I began walking to the door. "I've seen you walk out that door so many times. Hoping that you will come through it again and visit me. I just wanted you to know, that you are welcome anytime, and when you do visit." She smiled. "I'll make you that curry that you love. Deal done? I smiled at her. "Done deal. Bye Nina." "Bye Chris." I heard her say as I walked out the door. I walked to the street. I looked to my right, the rain had stopped and the sun was rising. It was a new day, a new beginning, a new world.... Frozen Fire Main Page <-----Previous Chapter [[Frozen Fire-Chapter 21|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 04:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page